


Frantic

by FictionalTyranny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Just let these boys be happy, Love Confession, M/M, basically the whole crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalTyranny/pseuds/FictionalTyranny
Summary: Jesse thinks about Jaden during graduation, and discovers something extremely important.





	

The night was colder than Jesse would've assumed; the chills creeping down his arms courtesy of the wind wrapping him in its breeze. The moon was shining, and reflected clearly on the ocean surface, adding to the ambiance of the night. It was supposed to be a happy party- and to some people Jesse supposed it was- but he couldn't feel anything but bittersweet sadness as he stood next to Alexis and Jim overlooking the water.

Because Jaden was leaving.

And Jesse knew it too. He didn't need verbal confirmation to know that Jaden wouldn't give them, or him, any type of goodbye, because that's just who he was now. Distant, and more protective, and more serious. More mature. Sure, Jesse is glad that Jaden had managed to become a reasonable adult now, but he didn't like the grounds it was on. Because in order for Jaden to undergo this transformation, he had to be tormented and played with by a spirit from his past, weighed down by guilt so terrible it caused him to succumb to a terrible darkness in his heart, lose almost all of his friends in an attempt to gain one back, and merge with the very same spirit who had caused him so much grief in the first place.

Jesse didn't really think that was fair.

Why should Jaden have to suffer for something he did as a child? Yubel was hurting people, and Jaden had only wanted to help her. In Jesse's opinion, this certainly did not warrant Jaden going insane.

Jaden didn't deserve it. Jaden deserved so much more than what he received. Jaden deserved the world.

But instead he got an ex-psycho duel spirit merged into his soul and a feeling that he owed everything to everyone around him.

The teal-haired student didn't notice a tear sliding down his cheek until Alexis wiped it off with her finger, smiling softly in understanding. Jesse noticed her eyes held unshed tears as well. He wondered how Jim was faring. "We'll see him again." She said, her voice absolute.

"I know." Jesse responded. And he did know. Jaden would always come back and make sure everyone was okay, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he shouldn't have to. "I just..."

How could he explain to them what he thought? "I just wish this year never happened"? No, that's not true. If this year never happened he would have never met his friends, never met Jaden. "I just wish Viper never came to this school"? But then Axel might not have either, and besides that Jesse was sure Yubel would've come back some other way. "I just wish Jaden never fused with Yubel?" He couldn't say this was a lie, but he considered it selfish. What would've happened if he didn't? Then again, Jesse couldn't look into his friend's eyes without fearing that it was Yubel staring back at him. And he hated it.

But his two companions seemed to understand his unspoken words and fears, and nodded silently, which made Jesse release a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was vaguely aware of the others silently joining them outside, watching the moon and the water.

But then, his brain comes up with a daydream that gains Jesse's interest: It's him and a younger-looking Jaden, smiling and beating the seven shadow riders together. He didn't know exactly what the shadow riders had looked like back then, so he had imagined grinning shadows surrounding them while they fought to save their friends.

His brain continues on without his permission, and he imagines witnessing Jaden's entrance exam, watching the brunette awe the crowd like his friends had told him he did. He imagines filming Jaden dueling with that duel monkey Wheeler he's heard so much about, and cheering Jaden on as he duels Zane in the older boy's last duel of his school life.

He imagines looking everywhere with Syrus wondering where the brunette went when he disappeared in second year, watching him duel Aster Phoenix, witnessing Sartorius slowly gain Society of Light followers from inside Duel Academy, and help Jaden save the world from getting brainwashed.

He imagines, the entire time, sticking by Jaden's side. Protecting him, and fighting with him, and helping him with the problems the world placed on his shoulders. Laughing with Jaden, eating with Jaden, dueling with Jaden.

Jaden winning a duel, and being so enthusiastic about it. He'll point two fingers and give his catchphrase before turning around to see Jesse and the others running towards him, proud and amazed, and Jesse would look at Jaden's happy face and find his breath catch. He would forget about the students in the stands and the friends by their side, and sweep the brunette up in a warm embrace. He would wrap his arms around Jaden's neck and slowly, _slowly_ bring his face closer, his heart beating rapidly. The surrounding noise drifting away until it's just them, just Jaden's lips _so close_ , with his scent filling Jesse's brain and making his body numb. He imagines their lips _finally_ meeting-

And then his eyes widen, and he snaps out of his daydream to find Alexis look at him worriedly. But he almost doesn't see her in front of him- too focused on his heart beating wildly in his chest and a blush creeping onto his face. He's too amazed by his thoughts that he doesn't notice the other's joining in, trying to snap him out of his little trance and suddenly, out of _nowhere_ , Jesse grins, and he whispers something in an awe-like fashion so quietly that everyone asks him to repeat it.

"I'm in love with Jaden." And he says it more for himself then the others, but he still notices them taken aback in shock. He can barely believe it himself. How had he not seen it until now? Why had it taken him so long?

So he says it again. "I'm in love with Jaden." And the smile on his face is stretching from ear to ear, and it kind of hurt, but Jesse _doesn't care._ In fact, he doesn't care so much that he immediately starts running, laughing and grinning, repeating the sentence over and over because it's so _good_ to say. It's wonderful to admit it, to yell it out loud so everyone knows. So the whole _world_ knows. So all worlds know!

"I'm in love with Jaden! Woohoo! I'm in love with Jaden!"

And Jesse doesn't really know where he's going, and he doesn't know if the others are following him, and he doesn't even know if Jaden will be wherever Jesse ends up at, but Jesse has a feeling that he will be. Because it's Jaden, and Jesse just has to tell him _now._

"I'm in love with Jaden!"

He keeps running and running and running, down the walkways of the academy and cutting through trees and jumping over obstacles that don't really need to be jumped over but Jesse does it anyway. And he's laughing and smiling and he finds himself at the docks, looking around to search for the one brunette he's been shouting the name of for the past ten minutes.

And _there he is_.

Jesse notices the moonlight reflecting off his hair and the bag on his back and the sad smile on his face. Jaden hasn't noticed him yet.

Jesse wants to fix that.

"Jaden! Jaden!" He's running again, towards the boy at the end of the dock, and he's a little amused to find Jaden shocked and maybe a little freaked out at the sight of his best friend barreling towards him screaming his name.

" _Jesse?!_ " Jaden exclaims as Jesse catches up to him, panting. "What are you- how did you find-"

" _Shhh!_ " Jesse shushes him suddenly, grinning like he just won a race. Jaden's a little taken aback but stays quiet anyway as Jesse catches his breath from running and screaming and laughing, while Jesse just notices how _beautiful_ Jaden's eyes are with the moon reflecting in them like this.

After Jesse had calmed down a little, Jaden tries again. "Why are you here, Jesse?" And it's not an annoyed tone, like he doesn't want Jesse here, but soft and gentle and surprised and confused. And Jesse doesn't think his smile can get any wider.

"I found something out," The transfer said, still panting a little. "and I had to tell you."

And Jaden just looks at him with his pretty, moonlit, brown eyes filled with patience and Jesse for once doesn't care that Yubel is behind them, because he loves Jaden. And since Yubel is a part of Jaden now, well, Jesse just thinks he'll have to love her too.

Jaden opens his mouth to speak, but is quickly interrupted by the sounds of running footsteps coming closer.

"Jesse!" It's their friends, their entire group. Alexis, Jim, Syrus, Blair and Hasselberry. Axel, Chazz, Aster, Atticus, and Bastion. All of them, running towards the two boys shouting Jesse's name. They stop, panting as hard as Jesse was a moment ago, and Alexis is opening her mouth to say something- probably reprimanding Jesse for not slowing down- before her eyes set their sights on Jaden, who was even more confused and astounded then he was before.

But Jesse isn't really paying attention to them at the moment. He's giving his full focus towards the boy in front of him, who slowly begins to turn towards him with his eyes wide.

"Jess, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"I found something out, and I _had_ to tell you." Jesse repeats again.

And Jaden pauses for a moment, looking over to the group who had just shown up for any sort of clue as to what was happening, but they all have their mouths shut and their eyes wide, as if waiting for something.

"Okay," Jaden says, snapping his eyes back to his teal-haired friend. "what is it?"

Jaden had barely any time to react before Jesse grinned and threw his arms around his neck just like in Jesse's daydream, pulling him close. Unlike his daydream however, the transfer wastes no time before smashing his friend's lips against his.

And it's so _good_. It's better than he thought it would be, and longer too. And even though he hears the wolf-whistling and the exclamations and the cheering and the fake disgust coming from Chazz and even though he can basically feel the sad smile coming from Alexis, he tunes it all out. All of it. Because right now, he was kissing Jaden Yuki. He was in love with Jaden Yuki.

And then they part, and even though they're panting like they had both just run a mile, Jesse still feels like it was too short.

But something made Jessie look back up, unaware he had been staring at Jaden's lips wanting to become breathless again, but soon he doesn't care anymore. Because now he's looking back at Jaden's face and-

Jaden's blushing. Jaden's face is red. A bright kind of red the went over the bridge of his nose and Jesse almost wants to cry because he hadn't seen Jaden emote like that in months, and _he caused it._ Him. He did that.

And then he remembers. "I love you." Because that's what he had meant to say before bombarding upon his friend with lips and happiness and _need._ And even though he thought he portrayed that pretty well through his kiss it still seemed like Jaden was surprised.

"You... you what?" The question was breathy and quiet, and Jesse could almost feel the words brush against his face.

"I love you." He repeated, and he was positive that if Jaden needed to hear it again he would say it. He would say it a thousand more times, just to get it through his thick skull. But Jaden still didn't look convinced, so Jesse continued. "I don't know how I didn't see it before. But I love you. I love you so much, and I love Yubel too because she's a part of you and there's no part of you that I don't love. And... and... I know that you think that you don't deserve kindness from any of us right now but you _do_ , you so do. Because... because you have done bad things, but we- I- forgive you because I know you love everyone here and... and... you..."

Why was this so hard to get out? There was so much to say to him, to tell him, to convince him that he really did love him because Jaden was just looking down at the ground with his face overshadowed by his long brown bangs and he felt a pang in his heart.

 _"Wha- what if he doesn't love me back? Oh god I didn't think of that. Just because he went insane in a different dimension just to rescue me doesn't really mean he loves me. I mean, I could just be his really close friend. Or- or maybe he doesn't want to.. want to betray Yubel? Is that it?"_ Jesse's panicking, and he doesn't ever recall feeling so frantic in his life. When has he ever been this energetic besides when he was dueling? When was the last time his thoughts have been so confused, so scrambled, so intense? This isn't usually like him. _"Maybe I scared him? I'm acting insane, like a mad man. Maybe I should calm down and tell him later? But... but I don't want it to be later. Geez why isn't Jaden saying anything?! Why is he just-"_

But his thoughts are abruptly cut off by a hand yanking his shirt forward- _he hadn't even noticed he had stepped backward while he was thinking-_ and his lips meeting with Jaden's again.

It's like last time, but shorter, and instead of Jesse being faraway, Jaden kept him close when they parted, looking into Jesse's eyes and smiling softly. It was so unlike the grin Jaden used to wear on his face before everything had gone to the dogs, but Jesse found himself loving the sight of it nevertheless.

"Jesse... I love you too." Jaden responds, and again Jesse's breath is taken away.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Jaden responds. "I think... that I have for a while."

And Jesse's ear to ear smile is back, and he's _euphoric_. Jaden likes him back, thank god. And Jesse's so excited that he tilts his head in for another kiss, just to confirm it. Just to seal the deal. And he sees Jaden's head moving forward too, so Jesse closes his eyes to distract himself from the moonlight in Jaden's own eyes and Jaden's hair because he just wants to feel Jaden. Right now. The moment was so _perfect-_

"OKAY. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH." An annoyed voice shouts as Jesse feels rough hands on his shoulders and a sudden tilt in his balance.

Then the next thing he knows he's sputtering and panting after swimming to the top of the water he was just pushed in, the sound of yelling filling his ears.

It was mostly Chazz, shouting about how, "If you two wanna keep making kissy faces at each other get a damn room!" and, "That was the grossest thing I have seen in my entire life, which is saying something because your faces are ugly enough to see every day." and, "No, Syrus, I will not apologize, because they made me wanna barf with their PDA and love confessions. Why did we even follow him? Why are we still here? Why are- _MASTER!_ _? HASSELBERRY?_ Are you two _CRYING_?"

"It- it... It was just so sweet..."

"The confession between two people so deeply enthralled in their love! I should write a song about it!"

" _MASTER NO."_

"It's weird how I didn't see him coming..." Jaden muttered quietly beside him, speaking only to Jesse. "Yubel usually keeps an eye out for- ah nevermind."

Jesse turned to look at him. "What is it?"

He smiled again. "She's upset that I didn't confess to you sooner. Thought I deserved it."

The transfer's eyes widened in disbelief. "So she's... she's okay with it? With us?"

The pause Jaden made before speaking only worried Jesse a little. "Sort of. She's not quite there, but she's not against it either. She wants me to be happy, but she also wants me for herself, I guess. She says that she's going to have to get used 'sharing' me with you." He visibly cringed at that last part, which made Jesse smile.

Inside, though, the transfer student tried not to feel depressed. Jaden was still going to end up leaving, but Jesse suddenly feels so much better about it. Because now he knows- that he loves Jaden, that Jaden loves him, that they're going to be okay. And soon, but not right now, he'll be able to help Jaden just like he imagined.

Staying by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy damn it.


End file.
